Carta de Amor
by Hikari Omura
Summary: 10 mensagens deixadas em lugares estrategicos... Uma pessoa a desvendar todos os misterios até chegar ao final. Uma pequena brincadeira feita entre o casal Tenten e Neji. Tudo pelo amor. UA.


**Carta de Amor**

**'**

**Review:** _10 mensagens deixadas em lugares estrategicos. Uma pessoa a desvendar todos os misterios até chegar ao final. Uma pequena brincadeira feita entre o casal Tenten e Neji. Tudo pelo amor. UA._

* * *

Tenten estava dormindo, sonhando novamente com seu amado Hyuuga, despertou lentamente escultando a campanhia da sala tocou. Se levantou vendo que não havia tirado suas roupas de trabalho. Pelo menos estava apresentavel para quem quer que seje. Abriu a porta não localizando ninguem a sua frente, olhou para o corredor ninguem...

- Que estranho.

Se virou para fechar a porta encontrando uma pequeno cartão no chão.

_Minha donzela, me deixe vê-la mais uma vez no seu sonho de hoje também... Estarei lhe esperando na porta de sua casa. __**Neji**_

A Mitarashi piscou os olhos não entendendo, ficou parada por alguns minutos. Arregalou os olhos voltando a entrar, calsou os sapatos antes de descer pelo elevador. Sim, estava em seu apartamento, se ele não estava ali, provavelmente estaria na recepção do hotel.

Ao descer para o terreo um empregado do hotel a entregou um bilhete em cima de uma bandeja.

_Meu mel, diga de novo e de novo "estou amando" para mim. __**Neji**_

- Ahh!

Olhou para os lados, não encontrará ele novamente. Correu para fora do hotel, jah era de tarde, o tempo estava bom... Dormirá por muito tempo. Um garotinho pequeno de olhos azuis sorriu para a moça. Ela sorriu se abaixando a altura do pequeno.

- Aqui moça...

O garotinho entregou para ela uma flor rosa que continha dentro dele outro recado.

_E então levarei tudo para onde você está e construiremos uma ponte de arco-íris. __**Neji**_

Sorriu acenando para o pequeno que se alegrou depois de entregar-la a mensagem. Neji estava por perto, ela ia em direção certa neh? Na frase havia "ponte", a ponte que ela connhecia era a qual se beijaram pela primeira vez em um festival de verão. Pulou levantando as mãos para o alto.

- Yatta!

Correu até o estacionamento pegando seu meio de transporte mais rapido. Uma moto marron com detalhes vermelhos. Ganhará de presente, não era do genero dela usar, mas precisaria ser rapida. Pulou em cima da moto ligando-a, correu em velocidade pela rua até chegar ao seu destino. Não sabia o que Neji estava tramando, mas com certeza ela estava se divertindo. O Hyuuga sabia o quanto ela gostava de se divertir. E mais do que isso, gostava de desafios. Esse bem faceis. Parou a moto em um pequeno parque, correu até a ponte sofegando, havia chegado lah, e agora? Não tinha ninguem, nem cartas... Olhou repentinamente para uma arvore um pouco longe, cerrou os orbes lendo o que estava escrito.

_Seria bom te encontrar de novo hoje à noite. __**Neji**_

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Também o queria ver, esse tinha saido do país a trabalho. Há uma semana que não o via, então derepente quando acorda ve que ele sentiu saudades, e que tinha tempo para alegra-la. Esperava ansiosa para seja o que lah o que fosse que Neji estivesse tramando. Voltou para onde estacionou sua moto montando nela, viu que tinha algo vermelho preso na direita por uma fitinha da mesma cor.

_Quando você está aqui, cada dia é divertido, quanto mais sou abençoado por você, mais eu quero estar contigo. __**Neji**_

- Neji...

Chorou por um momento de alegria, estava sendo bastante surpreendida naquele unico dia. Limpou as lagrimas com os dedos se concentrando em saber qual o lugar que deveria ir agora... As opções eram: seu apartamento, o apartamento dele ou o restaurante que sempre vão em ocasiões especiais. Sendo que a ultima opção era impossivel naquela hora. O restaurante soh abria as 18 horas. Ligou a moto voltando a rodar com ela, estava certa. Ele ou a proxima mensagem estaria no apartamento dele.

Correu até esse dando a moto para o manobrista estacionar, falou com o recepcionista que nada sabia. Apenas deu a chave do apartamento dele para ela. Essa pegou o elevador subindo até o apartamento do namorado. Parou em frente a porta se recompondo. Estava correndo demais pensou. Abriu a porta com cuidado, suspirou... Se deixou cair no sofa da casa. Uns dos celulares de Neji tocou dentro do quarto do mesmo. Se assustou, correu até o quarto pegando o celular em cima da cama.

- Alou?

- Olhe bem ao seu redor.

- O que- mas...

Afastou o celular do ouvido vendo que esse mostrava uma conversa que durará menos de 10 segundos.

- Realmente... A cara do Neji.

Ouvindo o que o Hyuuga disse olhou novamente a cama do namorado encontrando um pacote azul com um laço. Estranho demais. O abriu arregalando os olhos, puxou o vestido de dentro da caixa olhando bem para ele. Era belo, para uma ocasião especial. Dentro da caixa mais um bilhete. Pegou fixando seu ofato nele, um cheiro de perfume que ela adorava. Então ele havia comprado?

_Trabalhar, brincar e estudar; eu aproveito-os mais do que nunca, quero você comigo... Jah deve ter entendido. Vista-se e venha calmamente. __**Neji**_

Correu para o banheiro tomando um banho calmamente, sabia que ele a queria no restaurante, tinha 2 horas para se arrumar. Não tinha noção do quanto dormirá para acordar somente a tarde. Talvez o desejo de reve-lo foi tão forte que não a deixou dormir a noite toda. Arrumou o cabelo de forma elegante o soltando, pegou o vestido o olhando de frente ao espelho, colocou sobre o corpo prendendo atras do pescoço. Suas costas ficavam nuas. Sorriu, Neji sempre forá obsecado por costas e algumas coisas a mais. Deu uma volta olhando como ficava o vestido de cor vinho em seu corpo.

- Ficou justo, mas perfeito. Adorei...

Olhou para o céu vendo que jah estava escuro. Desceu até o terreo parando na entrada do apartamento. Ficou pasma por alguns segundos antes de entrar na limosine que a esperava de portas abertas. Neji tinha mesmo preparado tudo.

_Você está apaixonada, não está? Eu também... Quero-te mais e mais._ _**Neji**_

Passou a mão pelo rosto dando um pequeno sorriso. Dentro da limosine tinha uma taça de champagne jah pronto para ela. Tomava de gole em gole vendo o carro se movimentar entre as ruas para o conhecido restaurante. Espere um momento... Aquele não era o caminho para o apartamento que sempre iam.

- O que ele está planejando?

- Não se preoculpe Tenten-chan! – Naruto gritou alegre com o chapeu e a roupa de um chofe. - Neji-nii-san sabe bem o que faz! – Piscou o olho prestando atenção novamente a sua frente.

A Mitarashi tampou a boca com os olhos esbugalhados. Naruto estava dirigindo... O Hyuuga estava ficando louco por deixar logo o Uzumaki dirigir. Era o Uzumaki! Ele chamou seu namorado de Neji-nii-san, sendo que quem o chamava assim era somente Hinata. Por acaso a Mitarashi estava trabalhando tanto assim a ponto de nem mas reconhecer os amigos?

Bem, isso não importava agora...

- Tenten-chan! Mensagem de voz para você.

_Realmente? Se isto for mesmo o amor... Quero senti-lo sempre. _

- Dattebayo! Chegamos!

- Obrigada Naruto.

Tenten deu um beijo na bochecha do loirinho. Saltou do carro observando o restaurante em si, era grande, charmoso, caro e parecia bastante apetitoso. Entrou adimirada pelo o que via, indentificou-se para a repisionista que a sorriu gentilmente. A entregou mais um bilhete para ela, antes de leva-la até a mesa onde uma pessoa a esperava.

_Eu gosto de tudo em você, mais do que esses ídolos e modelos por aí. Você é somente minha, assim como eu sou somente seu. __**Neji**_

Se sentou na mesa onde não havia ninguem, estranhou mais uma vez. Tinham levado-a até lah, e agora ele não estava ali. O que aconteceu? Viu um vinho ser entregue, abaixo desse um papel colado.

_Cada parte de você é certa: seu tamanho, seus olhos, suas mãos e o cheiro do seu cabelo. _

_E mais do que qualquer coisa, eu quero estar junto. __**Neji**_

- Não preciso de mais nada para o resto da vida...

Neji se aproximou por detras dessa sussurando em seu ouvido. Sorriu ao ve-la se arrepiar, seus olhos se enxeram de lagrimas ao encontra-lo. Esse se ajoelhou de frente a moça de cabelos marrons que agora se sentava de lado. Neji passou as mãos pelo rosto da namorada com o semblante gentil, carinhoso... Estava feliz por reve-la, assim como ela sentia o mesmo. Sentiam a falta um do outro, tocou levemente os labios da Mitarashi sentindo o sabor de morango que sempre sentia ao beija-la. Nada no mundo podia dar a sensação que sentia nesses pequenos gesto de amor. O carinho com que um olhava tudo não precisaria de palavras. A Mitarashi levantou a mão para acariciar o rosto do namorado.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também minha Tenten...

* * *

**'**

**Owari - Fim!**


End file.
